Sherlock Holmes vs Jim Rockford
Intro: Wiz: Cunning private investigators, who are willing to risk their lives to help their clients. Boomstick: Don't let them latch on to you, or you'll find yourself in a lawsuit. Wiz: Sherlock Holmes, Scotland Yard's ingenious detective, specializing in crime. Boomstick: And Jim Rockford, California's quick-witted private investigator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a death battle. =Sherlock Holmes:= Wiz: William Scott Sherlock Holmes, was born on January 6th, 1854. Not a lot is known about Sherlock's past, but what was known was that he was a genius from the get go. Boomstick: Sherlock was known throughout his novels, to have an incredible ability to notice small things. Wiz: Whether it helped him in his cases, battle or both, it proved him to be the best detective in Europe. He has a keen interest in unusual or bizarre crimes, without which he rapidly becomes bored, relying on nicotine to keep his brain active. Boomstick: Sherlock even took illegal drugs such as heroine at times to keep himself active. Not what you think of when you think of the ingenious detective eh? Wiz: However, drug-abuser or not, Sherlock is an ingenious detective, who has took part in thousands of cases. Boomstick: He often requests help from his friend, Dr. Watson in his cases , and has only very rarely been in 1on1 battles. Wiz: Sherlock has a great reputation for his brilliance. He has often put his life on the line in order to assist his clients. But Sherlock has his own way of winning fights. He strategies every single part of a battle; he analyzes his opponents' strengths and weaknesses by doing a quick scan. Sherlock has even shown great gunshot accuracy when he shot a pouncing hound in mid-flight. Boomstick: Kind of like the terminator. Wiz: Sherlock has defeated some of England's most notorious criminals, such as James Moriarty, John Clay and Jack Stapleton. Boomstick: At one point, Sherlock even went head to head in a fight with Jack the Ripper. Wiz: But not everything is bright for Sherlock. Boomstick: Because of his drug addiction, he needs something to keep him occupied at every moment. This could lead to laziness and arrogance in battle. Wiz: However, Sherlock is a strategic genius and a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: No sh*t Sherlo- Wiz: Don't even. Sherlock Holmes: I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research. Jim Rockford Wiz: Jim Rockford was born in California. Boomstick: He had a fairly normal life: he went to school, became a private detective, but eventually got convicted and put in prison himself. Wiz: However, it was later discovered there was a mistake in the trial, and he was pardoned. Boomstick: Ever since then, Jim has been solving cases, with his struggling detective agency. Wiz: While he usually ends up solving his cases, and is a very cunning detective, he is often caught in car chases, driving for his life to survive. Boomstick: Jim is more than capable of holding his own. Wiz: He has been taken hostage over 50 times, with a gun to his head, but he single-handedly gets out of all of these situations, with his quick wits. Boomstick: Jim has survived a gunshot to the head, and several other injuries. Wiz: Heck, the police force despise him, and have been trying to kill him off for years but have failed. Going into a fight, Jim prefers to be stealth. He usually doesn't have a strategy going in, but he is a master at getting himself out of jams. Boomstick: Jim has faced several Californian cases, and has single-handedly ended them. Wiz: All of them. He is superb in all kinds of combat: car chases, gun fights and even fist fights in general. Boomstick: He beats the crap out of anyone who gets in his way. Wiz: However, he enjoys being the one to solve the case. On many occasions, he has been offered assistance, but he prefers to find the evidence himself. Boomstick: This won't really affect him much in this kind of battle. Wiz: Despite being from a 1980's TV show (the Rockford Files) and being forgotten for many years, Jim has one last chance to show the most famous detective of them all, whose boss. Police Capt. Doug Chapman: You expect us to believe that? Jim Rockford: Of course not, it's the truth. Preparation Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! =Death Battle= Sherlock and Jim appear in an urban area, filled with office buildings, apartment buildings etc. FIGHT! Both Sherlock and Jim whip out pistols, and immediately begin to fire at each other. The gun-matchup is completely even. Sherlock is more agile than Jim, and is able to dodge bullets in a quicker manner, but Jim's shot is more accurate. Sherlock's pistol runs out of bullets, and he is immediately forced into defense. He manages to dodge another bullet, but the second bullet flies into his left knee. Sherlock grimaces and falls onto his other leg. With some effort, Sherlock rises, and dodges the last bullet in Jim's pistol. Jim drops his pistol, and runs at Sherlock with his palm knuckled. Sherlock makes an attempt to fight back, but he is completely outmatched in a fist fight. He tries to spin around Jim's punches, but is knocked to the ground. Sherlock rises, and inches towards a dumpster. He takes a moment to analyze his opponent. He sees he is extremely capable physically, but based on his reactions in the encounter, Sherlock feels he can outsmart him. Also, as Sherlock sees his advantage in quickness, he decides to keep the battle at a long-range. Sherlock steps out, and is immediately met by Jim's fists. Sherlock ducks and leaps backward. He slowly inches forward, and gives an uppercut to Jim's jaw. Jim is quite stunned by this, but continues to fight. Sherlock immediately throws a few fake punches, before launching another uppercut towards Jim's jaw. Jim is angered and continuously tries to inch closer to Sherlock. Sherlock simply steps back, and continues to throw hooks, jabs and uppercuts towards Jim. Jim refuses to take Sherlock's punishment and pounces on him. Sherlock is caught off-guard, and is thrown to the ground. Jim continuously lashes out punches at his right eye, attempting to knock him out on the spot. Jim shoves Sherlock across the pavement, and reaches inside of Sherlock's pockets, to see if he had an extra pistol with him. He indeed feels one, and pulls it out. Sherlock takes full advantage of Jim's short ignorance, and pulls away, taking out another pistol. Jim sees this, and is caught off-guard. Sherlock shoots two bullets towards Jim's head. Jim quickly moves out of the way, but the bullets implant them elves in his shoulder. Jim, staggering, seeks out a vehicle, but all he can find is a bicycle. He quickly shoots the lock on it, and gets on. Jim pedals towards Sherlock, gun-in-hand. He shoots a bullet, which Sherlock evades, and returns with one of his own. Jim pedals out of the way, and takes a shot at Sherlock. Sherlock tries to scramble out of the way, but his knee gives up on him, and he is hit in the forehead with a shot. Amazingly, Sherlock remains conscious, but is quickly losing blood, and it is only a matter of time before he succumbs. He quickly takes a shaky shot at Jim, but he misses by a few feet. A last bullet is shot at Sherlock's throat, and the ingenious European detective falls to the ground in a pool of blood. KO! Boomstick: Elementary Holmes. Wiz: Europe's greatest detective just couldn't live to fight another day. At the beginning, Jim had a slight advantage in the gun-department. Most of Sherlock's numerous cases involve thinking rather than brawl, and Jim's feats proved superior to Sherlock's. Boomstick: Jim completely ploughed through Sherlock in a fist fight. While Sherlock has fought in many club matches, nothing could prepare him for Jim's onslaught. Wiz: But Sherlock's analysis of Jim quickly evened the odds. Jim was not prepared for a strategic fight, and quickly needed to think of a new plan. Boomstick: Despite Sherlock's superior intelligence, Jim has gotten him self out of countless jams with vehicles, which is what he managed to do in this situation. Wiz: In the end, Sherlock just couldn't fight back against Jim's superior skills. Boomstick: It looks like this was quite a three-pipe problem for Sherlock. Wiz: The winner is Jim Rockford. Next Time YOU DECIDE! Leave a comment below. Who will you be rooting for? Sherlock Holmes Jim Rockford Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:4thoverthenight Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles